Simple Love
by yllom21
Summary: Selphie always had a crush on Tidus, but she never thought she would actually see the day when her crush would ask her out. OneShot TidusSelphie


**Hey peeps! This is my first shot at a romance fic as well as my first go at a Kingdom Hearts one (watches everybody leave). Well anyway, I would appreciate it if you would read and reply! You have no clue how much that means to me!**

**Note to Readers: I wrote this fic for multiple reasons. First off, the idea popped into my head in Earth Science class (I really should have been paying attention since the exams are a few days away but oh well). I realized that many people supported Tidus/Selphie but I've never seen a fic that they are the main couple and not just a side couple. So I was like, hey I could write one! So yeah, this is just a pop into the head thing but I think it's cute and Tidus is hot (Heehee). But anyway, I would appreciate it if you told me if you thought it was cheesy or fake or anything because this is my first shot at a romance. **

**Moving on! Let the story begin!**

Simple Love

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (If I did Cloud would be the main character)

The only thing she could think about was that it was way to hot.

It was normal for the temperature to exclude the seventies but never before had Selphie experienced such awful heat. Perhaps it was good that she had gone shopping with her mother the day before and bought herself a new bikini. It was pink and she had been content on showing it to a friend of hers, Kairi to be exact. But the girl had joined Wakka, Sora and Riku in playing a game of volleyball and she did not want to interrupt.

They had asked her as well as Tidus if they wanted to play as well but Selphie thought that playing such a sport would cause her to faint because of the heat and Tidus was still bent on beating Riku some day in fencing. Tidus was a fantastic fencer but Riku was beyond believable. Once upon a time Selphie had the same goal, but after a while she realized that Riku could not be beat, and so she left it the way it was.

The volleyball players were experiencing the heat just as bad as Selphie was but the four of them were still bent on playing. It seemed the scores were about even, give or take a few and each side wanted to win. They did, however, strip to there bathing suits in which Wakka had yellow trunks, Riku lightning blue, and Sora red. Since Kairi was a girl, she was wearing a one piece purple bathing suit with pink stars. Although Selphie wanted to convince Kairi to wear a bikini one of these days she greatly admire the suit and left a mental note to praise Kairi when the game ended.

The four of them knew she was watching or so it seemed. Whenever Sora scored a point, he would jump and give a thumbs-up sign in Selphie's direction. Selphie was watching the game in half-interest, most of her attention was spent pondering about how hot it was.

The heat was treacherous and after pondering it for a second, Selphie stripped out of her yellow dress and revealed the pink bikini underneath. After unlacing her sandals, she splashed her feet in the water as she sat down in one of her favorite places on the island, the dock, and continued to watch the game.

Stripping down to her bikini and getting her feet wet cooled her down somewhat and she began to think of other things instead. One of them was about the romance novel she had bought the same day she had purchased her bikini. She wasn't done with it yet but it was already becoming one of her favorites; she was a sucker for romance novels and she would always ponder over them whenever she wasn't fencing or playing.

But thinking of the romance novel caused her to think of something; Tidus. Where was that boy? He had headed of when he had said no to Wakka's offer and insisted that he wanted to train some more. He was probably on the Pompou Fruit Island, his favorite training spot and the best place to observe the sunset. After straining her eyes she could see rapid movement on the little offshore island, it was Tidus alright!

Although she would never admit it, she had a large crush on the blonde boy. Whenever she finished a romance novel she would put herself in as the main girl part and Tidus as the main boy part. But she wasn't sure if the teen liked her, and she most certainly didn't want to ask him out! She wanted to hear him ask her out, although she was certain it would never happen.

Perhaps Tidus liked Kairi, or one of the other girls back on the main island. Or, he could be gay and like males which would exclude Selphie out. After all Selphie had no way of knowing. Or perhaps he wasn't interested in girls yet or he thought dating was a waste of time. But even though she thought those dreary thoughts she couldn't help but be hopeful.

After all Tidus was hot! He was skinny with lean muscles, the coolest blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes and the most beautiful face ever! And it wasn't only because Tidus was cute! He was determined, smart, athletic, funny and kind. He did have his rough edges like everybody, he wanted to be the best and at moments he could be arrogant. But Selphie still loved him even though she knew his faults. Why couldn't he ask her out already?

"Selphie, watch out!" A voice cried out interrupting Selphie's thoughts on how cute Tidus was. Before Selphie could turn or ask Riku what was wrong (She recognized the voice as his) she was hit squarely on the head with the volleyball and literally fell off of the dock.

"Riku!" she angrily said as she stood up in the water. Where she was standing it was shallow enough that she could stand up. She was actually pretty lucky that she didn't hit her head on one of the boats that was tied to the docks.

"Sorry!" he apologized as he pointed across his shoulder, "It was Sora's fault,"

"It was not!" Sora said looking abashed as Selphie pointed her angry look in his direction. After getting an apology from both Riku and Sora (she made Riku repeat his) she threw the ball to Wakka and instead of climbing back onto the dock, began to swim around.

Although the ball had interrupted Selphie's fancies of Tidus, it did cause her to cool down a bit. Now that Selphie thought about it, she was surprised that she never thought about it before. Swimming could cool anybody down especially on these islands. The ocean was sparkling clean and if she looked down she could see her reflection.

It also tested out her new bikini and Selphie was proud to report that it showed no cleavage. (Her mother always made her test it since she had more friends that were boys than girls). After swimming for a bit her thoughts began to turn back to her crush on Tidus.

It seemed like all of her friends knew except for Tidus himself. Sora, with his cheerful innocence, asked Selphie if he wanted her to find out if Tidus liked her, in which she refused. Wakka, being the older brother like figure that he was, explained to Selphie about relationships and what boys thought of them. Riku, whose knowledge on the fact surprised her most, told her about necklace that Tidus wanted to buy but was unable to afford until his allowance went up. And then there was Kairi, the other girl in the group, who always talked with Selphie about the matter. But she had never admitted to liking him so she wondered how the gang knew in the first place. But what she wondered the most was if Tidus recognized her affection.

It took a while for Selphie to realized that she had done a few laps and that Wakka, Sora, Riku and Kairi had ended there game and finally decided that Wakka and Kairi had won. After having a mental debate she headed off to the Pompou Fruit Island since the sun was going to be setting soon and Selphie loved to watch it go down. If Tidus was there then oh well. Even though she had a crush on the blonde, he was still one of her best friends.

Instead of heading back to the beach and heading up to the stairs which brought her to the bridge that led to the small island, Kairi swam to the ladder which was the shorter way since she was already in the water. It took her less than two minutes to make it to the island and climb up the ladder.

After climbing up the ladder she looked around the small island wondering if the blonde was there.

"Hey Selphie!" a voice called out, "You want to watch the sunset with me?" It didn't take her long to recognize the voice as Tidus's and after glancing around she noted that he was sitting in the Pompou Tree; it was a common place for the gang to sit back and chill.

Tidus himself was leaning back and smiling at the brunette. He, like the other boys on the island, had stripped to his swimming trunks, which were a dark blue and matched his eyes perfectly. The sun was setting and was glaring at Tidus's skin, making his hair almost light up and his eyes dance. He looked even hotter than normal, and he wasn't wearing a shirt!

Keeping her excitement under control and managing to make sure that she didn't blush like a cherry, Selphie nodded and headed over to the tree. It wasn't until she swung herself up next to the blonde that she remembered that she was only wearing a bikini.

"What's up Tidus?" she asked as she blew a bang out of her face. Tidus was a foot or so away from her, his gaze on the sun. It was such a romantic setting, like a scene out of one of her novels. But Tidus didn't like her, so there was no point in fantasying.

"Nothing much," he shrugged, "It was really hot today," his gaze turned to her and he smiled, almost making her melt, but somehow the brunette managed to keep herself under control.

"I know," the girl agreed as she turned her gaze onto the sun," I went swimming because it was so hot," they sat there for a few moments before Tidus began to speak up again.

"Sora was talking about playing water volleyball tomorrow," he said, "I might be joining him. It might be nice if you could join us,"

"I would like that," she said as her heart skipped, "The only reason I didn't play volleyball today was because it was to hot,"

"I know," he said as he leaned back, "I didn't practice my fencing as much as I wanted to,"

"Perhaps you and I could have a go," Selphie suggested, "I haven't fenced in so long,"

"That would be nice," he smiled as they both turned there gazes onto the sun.

They stayed that way for quite some time, neither of them knowing how long they had sat there, the sun was almost down and it had been particularly beautiful that day.

"Hey Selphie," Tidus said all of a sudden as Selphie suddenly noticed that he was playing with a large fluffy towel that she hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah?" she asked wondering what he was up to. The setting sun's glare was making Tidus glow, and Selphie couldn't help but think of how hot he is.

"Well… you see… I've been wondering," the blonde said as he continued to play with his towel. Something weird was going on, Tidus was never nervous.

"Well, if you think this is weird and all you can just forget about it, but you see," Tidus said as he turned a bright red and after coughing for a second he continued, "I've liked you for a long time, and I was wondering if you would date me," he pulled out of the towel a single red rose, Selphie's favorite flower.

Smiling the brunette accepted it and gave it a long sniff, it smelled wonderful. It took a second or two to realize what Tidus had said and even longer for her to actually believe it.

"Wait a second…" she started as Tidus turned a brighter red.

"I shouldn't have asked… I'm sorry," he mumbled as he looked away, a look of pain on his face.

"You just asked me out!" she repeated under her breathe before yelling, "You just asked me out!" and before Tidus could wonder what was wrong with the girl he liked, Selphie leaped towards him, hugging him ferociously.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, "Of course I'll go out with you!" she was hugging him so hard that the two of them fell out of the tree and into the water below, but Selphie didn't care, all that mattered to her was that her hottie just asked her out!

"The rose was so sweet!" she continued as she hugged Tidus, the two of them treading in the water.

"You said yes?" Tidus whispered, obviously not hearing anything past the yes. He had been wondering for weeks if he should risk asking her out, and she had said yes just like that!

"Of course I said yes!" the brunette said as she smiled up at the blonde, "I've liked you forever!"

"You have?" he said as he leaned closer to her without realizing his actions, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Why didn't you say so?" she pointed out as she leaned closer to him, almost like she was listening to a wonderful secret. The two of them were only an inch a part, so close that Selphie could smell the cherries coming from Tidus's hair.

"I didn't think you liked me," he said as he leaned closer before kissing her. He hadn't meant to do it, but Selphie had looked so beautiful in the sunlight and Tidus couldn't help himself. He was about to break away before Selphie leaned closer, obviously liking the kiss herself. They continued to kiss, not noticing the four sets of eyes that were watching them.

"I always thought they belonged together," Kairi whispered as she watched her two friends kiss. The other three just nodded as they continued to watch there friends.

Love was simple really, but it was what made the world go around.

And little did the two teens know that they were destined to fall in love and live happily ever after… just like one of Selphie's romance novels.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and reply!**

**See Ya Later!**


End file.
